Do I Know You?
by Amanda Yuy Winner
Summary: Quatre enjoys the online world and falls in love with one of those people and then meets him in real life. I suck at sums. rated just incase... 3x4 1x2 5xS
1. Chapter 1

hi people heres me second fic on and I think its not too bad..... I just have one problem with it.... you know how emails go blank 'at' well i cant get the at part so im putting it as 'at' until I can figure out why i cant get it to work. if anyone knows of anyway it might work or if I might have to change programs to make it work please tell me.

oh I do not own anything to do with Gundam Wing even if I wished I did....

all email adresses are made up....

/actions/

'at' replaced for the orignal at sign in emails

* * *

Quatre Winner sighed as he walked into his room. He just got home from the hospital. His farther and older sister Iria died in the car crash just about a couple of days ago and Quatre somehow survived it. He now owned the winner co. and would start taking control over it once he was finished school. School... not his favorite thing but at least he got to hang out with his friend Duo Maxwell. He was to go to collage at the end of the summer which was in a few days. He and Duo were going to the same collage and were informed where they were to stay. 

Quatre turned on his computer and signed in. He then went to his favorite chat site Duo got him hooked into. He then started a topic.

From: desertprince 'at' sandrock. net

Subject: missed me?

Hey people you probably wonder why I haven't been on lately and it's because some of my family members died in a car crash not to long ago and I was just let go from the hospital. I have been informed that my farther has left me everything. /sighs/ so after I finish collage I am to pick off where he finished. Needless to say I'm not happy about it much. Anyway collage starts in a couple of days and from what my friend keeps telling me it's great. Anyway I have to go and attend some things so see you guys later!

Desert Prince

Quatre signed out and left to go find Duo to discus what classes they were taking.

* * *

Trowa Barton just got home from a circus performance. He was a part time performer when he wasn't at school. He was going to collage this year with his friends Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei. He changed out of his costume and but on some normal cloths as he signed in on his computer. He read threw the messages not carrying what it was about unless it was started by either Perfect Soldier (Heero) Dragon (Wufei) Shinigami (Duo) for two of them were close friends and one cause he drove Heero and Wufei insane. He also looked up topics done by Desert Prince first since he had some how developed an online crush on him. He saw a message by him and read it and felt a bit sad for him so he replied.

* * *

Quatre returned home and decided to see who replied his message.

From: thesilencer 'at' 

Subject: Re: missed me?

I've been wondering where you've been Desert Prince. I know I'm not one for words but if you ever needed some one to talk to there is always me. I hope whatever your dad left you isn't too hard to handle. I am sorry to hear that some family members are dead but I'm sure they are watching you. Well as much as I would love to stay and chat with you I can't.

The Silencer

From: Shinigami 'at' 

Subject: Re: missed me?

Finally your back man! I began to think you would never come back but then again I know you would to speak to someone Hope you don't have to much trouble with your new responsibility's I mean if I had them I would die of either boredom or lack of sleep. Anyway see ya later man I must pack.

Shinigami

From: perfectsoldier 'at' 

Subject: Re: missed me?

Hn it is good to see you back online, we needed a peace maker around here and the baka isn't the best of ones. Nice to here from you again.

Perfect Soldier

From: Shinigami 'at' 

Subject: Re: missed me?

Hey Mr. Perfect Soldier I am not a baka!

Shinigami

From: perfectsoldier 'at' 

Subject: Re: missed me?

Whatever see told you we needed a peace maker.

Perfect Soldier

From: dragon 'at' 

Subject: Re: missed me?

I agree with Perfect Soldier we did need you around for a peace maker and I am glad you are still alive and talking with us. Doctor Po (Sally) agrees as well.

Dragon & Doctor Po

Quatre smiled he was glad he had online friends compared to how many he actually had. He was also glad that The Silencer had actually missed him. Truth is told he had an online crush on him not that he was going to let him know. Duo knew of curse being his best friend.

Quatre signed out and turned of his computer. He then grabbed a bag and began to pack his things. He grabbed his laptop as well and left his place to meet Duo at the spaceport.

Trowa rolled his eyes as his sister Catherine was telling him on what he should pack and what he shouldn't. In the end he just let her do it seeing as he couldn't do it right to her standard. He grabbed his bag and laptop and hugged his sister before meeting up with Heero, Wufei and Sally. Together they got on a shuttle that was to take them to the collage on earth founded by winner co. It sometimes made him wonder how the winner co. could afford so much but decided that their hard work probably is the reason.

* * *

sorry again for not being able to put the prober 'at' in and please tell me if you know how i can fix my problem thanx and R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi peoples and thanks for the reviews! Im still haveing trobles with the 'at' and the endings to the emails gamen im doing my best to fix it!

I dont own Gundam Wing even if I wish I did.....

* * *

On the shuttle Quatre and Duo sat near the back chatting about how collage was going to be like. The shuttle had left L4 a couple of hours ago heading to Earth and the two had already talked about many things including falling asleep. The shuttle finally landed on earth and the two got off and looked around. Duo had been to earth many times but Quatre hadn't been to earth at all being raised to take his father's place and stuff.

"Will all collage students please head to the front desk? Will all collage students please head to the front desk?" a person on the P.A system said. Quatre and Duo grabbed there bags and walked to the front desk.

* * *

Trowa, Heero, Wufei and Sally got of their shuttle from L3 about an hour ago. They were sitting in a room to wait. They watched as other shuttles arrived with their passengers getting off.

Trowa saw one blond that caught his attention. He had blond hair and the nicest aqua eyes he had ever seen. He was standing with a brown haired person with their hair braided and the person also had violet eyes. Trowa blinked as the announcer told all collage students to go to the front desk. He watched as the blond and his friend headed in that direction. Heero nudged Trowa to get his attention and they headed to the front desk.

A person at the desk turned and faced them, "I am Treize Kushrenada and I will be in charge of you guys while you are at my collage. Your rooms have already been assigned and I'm sure you won't have trouble finding them. Now if you would follow me the bus is this way." He turned around and started to walk out the front doors. The group of students followed him while talking amongst them about what kind of guy they thought Treize was.

Most of the busses got filled up pretty quickly. So the six who weren't already on a bus got a whole buss to them self. Wufei and Sally sat in the very back while Heero sat in the front seat with Duo in the one across from him. Quatre and Trowa sat near the middle of the bus but in opposite seats.

"Hi ya! Duo Maxwell's the name, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie, that's me in a nutshell" Duo said grinning at Heero.

Heero glared at him but said, "Heero Yuy."

Duo got out of his seat and started to bounce around, "So where are you from Heero?"

Heero glared at him, "Shut up baka"

Duo blinked and bounced over to Quatre, "Q-man Heero is being mean to me just because I wanted to talk to him" he said faking a pout.  
  
Quatre sighed, "Duo have you ever thought of leavening him alone?"

Duo thought about that and shook his head, "Nope!" He then went to the back of the bus.

Trowa looked at him for a second and said, "Is he always like that?"

Quatre shook his head, "No not always just when he's happy."

Trowa nodded, "Oh by the way I'm Trowa, Trowa Barton" He said and held out his hand.

Quatre took his hand and shook it, "I'm Quatre" He said not wanting for Trowa to know who he exactly was because of his reputation. If Trowa did find out he properly would act differently then acting like a friend.

The two then encaged in conversation with mostly Quatre talking and Trowa listening and speaking up now and then. By the time they reached the collage they all new each other's names and to avoid Duo when he's had too much sugar.

The students were led into the cafeteria for a late supper. The group of six decided to sit together since they somewhat new each other. The group talked about what classes they were taking and what rooms they were in. Heero was in room 301 and Duo in 302 and the two of them shared a bathroom with a shower. Wufei and Sally were given the same room since the collage already knew they wanted one for them it was room 505. Trowa had room 703 and Quatre 704 and they shared a washroom as well.

* * *

It was now 8pm and they decided to head to their rooms and unpack. Trowa went to his room and unpacked his things easily. He then went on his laptop and signed onto his favorite chat site. He decided to start a topic.

From: thesilencer 'at' heaveyarms. net

Subject: Collage

Hey people of the online world! I start collage tomorrow and I have my room next to an angel. I'm not going to go into details but I'm in some of the same classes as him and my friends. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that....

The Silencer

Trowa then signed out and knocked on the bathroom door to make sure Quatre wasn't in there and sure enough he wasn't. Trowa grab a towel and went to take a shower.

* * *

Quatre had unpacked his things and left to help Duo knowing he wouldn't get it done. Quatre knocked on Duo's door and Duo answered the door with a grin and dragged him in. Quatre looked around and notice Heero was in the room setting up Duo's laptop. He blinked a couple of times wondering if they had met before since Heero seemed to be helping Duo out.

"Hello Heero" Quatre said and started to help Duo unpack when Heero nodded in greeting.

Heero stood up, "I set up your computer Duo and you got mail from someone"

"Thanks He-man!" Duo said and attempted to hug him before Heero threw him on his bed and walked though the bathroom and into his room where he closed the door. Duo sat up and looked at Quatre grinning, "So you got your computer hooked up yet?"  
  
Quatre nodded, "Yeah it was the first thing I hooked up. Well I should get going so I'll see you tomorrow at class" Quatre left Duo's room and went to his room.

When Quatre walked into his room he heard the shower going and smiled and went on his laptop and signed in. He checked his mail then went to the chat site. He read what The Silencer posted and decided to post a reply. He then logged out when he heard the shower turn of and the other door open and closed. Quatre grabbed a towel and decided to take his shower.

* * *

Trowa finished his shower as he walked into his room dried of and put on something to wear to bed. Trowa then went back on his computer as he signed in and read any replies.

From: desertprince 'at' sandrock. net

Subject: Re: Collage

An angel? Really? He must be really nice right? Well I'm in my new room at my collage and I met the most wonderful person. I too have classes with my friends and the most wonderful person. Anyway I have to leave he just got out of the shower and It's my turn to take one see ya!

Desert Prince

From: shinigami 'at' deathscythe. net

Subject: Re: Collage

You two seemed to have met such cool people! I on the other hand met someone like Perfect Soldier who calls me 'baka'... I tell you it's annoying but I have all my classes with him.... Must go I got a phone call from a good friend bye!

Shinigami

From: perfectsoldier 'at' wingzero. net

Subject: Re: Collage

What is so 'wrong' with calling you 'baka' if you are one?

Perfect Soldier

From: shinigami 'at' deathsctythe. net

Subject: Re: Collage

I'm not a baka! I'm the god of death!

Shinigami

From: perfectsoldier 'at' wingzero. net

Subject: Re: Collage

Whatever baka.

Perfect Soldier

From: dragon 'at' nataku. net

Subject: Re: Collage

Collage isn't so bad with Doctor Po around and some good friends and would you two stop your fighting? Wait don't answer that.

Dragon

From: doctorpo 'at' exoz. net

Subject: Re: Collage

I agree with Dragon kisses him and its good to here some of you finding nice people out there!

Doctor Po

From: warobsessed 'at' romefeller. net

Subject: Re: Collage

Sounds interesting I myself have seen the one and only Quatre Raberba Winner at my collage and I'm more then happy to help him out if he needs any. I almost look forward to it.

War Obsessed

From: guystalker 'at' sanckindom. net

Subject: Re: Collage

I just met the coolest and hottest guy I have ever met! I can't wait till tomorrow I'm in every single one of his classes!

Guy Stalker

Trowa shook his head at some of the replies and wondered it Heero and this Shinigami would ever get along. He heard the shower turn off and knew that Quatre had just finished his shower. Trowa signed out and decided to head to bed.

* * *

Once again thanks for the reviews and I hope to getting around to replie to them and stuff but I gtg so bye! R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hi peoples! heres the next part. Thanks to all those who have reviewed my fic.

Quatre: yeah we like knowing what you think (smiles)

Trowa: (hugs Q) for sure so don't stop

Amanda: hehehehe so keep on reviewing!

I do not own Gundam Wing even if I wished I did...

* * *

Trowa had woken up earlier then everyone else except for Heero and Wufei. The three of them ate breakfast in silence until other students started to join them. Trowa was about to leave when a dirty blond haired girl walked over to them smiling at Heero. 

"Hi I'm Relena Darlin and I wanted to know if you need any help with anything" The girl said grabbing his arm.

Heero glared at her, "I don't need any help no go away." He then pulled his arm away from her and walked off.

Relena looked at Trowa and Wufei, "What's wrong with him?" she didn't wait for an answer as she ran after him.

Trowa and Wufei exchanged a look and shook their heads as they headed off to class.

* * *

Quatre woke up to his alarm clock going off. He climbed his way out of bed and got changed. Then he left to eat breakfast and catch up with Duo. 

"Hey Q-man! How was your night?" Duo asked as he pulled Quatre over to an empty table.

Quatre smiled at his best friend, "It was nice I guess. Hey did you read the replies to collage yesterday?"

"Yeah I did, seems that someone here knows who you are" Duo said remembering the conversation.

Just before Quatre could reply a black haired girl with blue eyes walked up to them. She smiled, "Duo! Hi!"

Quatre blinked and looked at her. He had only met her once. Duo smiled, "Hilde? What are you doing here?"

She smiled, "Well one I'm here for the same reasons as you and two why can't I say hi to a cousin?"

Duo shook his head. He hadn't seen her in years. "Well I thought you were still going to those all girl schools. I am glad to see you though."

Hilde grinned and hugged her younger cousin, "How have you been Duo? It's been like fore ever." She looked at Quatre and smiled, "Hi Quatre. Duo hasn't been driving you insane has he?"

Quatre laughed, "Duo hasn't been driving me crazy yet" Duo grinned and nodded in agreement. The three of them then ended up talking until they decided to leave for class.

When they entered their first class both Trowa and Wufei was already there. The 3 of them picked seats behind them and sat down still talking about stuff.

A loud slamming sound made all of them look at the door. Heero stood there with an angry look on his face with Relena on his arm. Duo frowned slightly then stood up and walked over to them and smiled.

"Come on Heero you promised me you would help me with something remember?" Duo asked with a look on his face saying 'just play along'.

Heero nodded, "Yes I did" he shook Relena off and he and Duo walked up to where the others were sitting. Relena glared at Duo before going to sit down somewhere else. "Thank you Duo." Heero said then sat beside Trowa.

Duo grinned, "No problem Heero after all I owed you one." He took his place back in between Quatre and Hilde.

The teacher walked in and smiled. He had dark brown hair and black eyes, "Good morning class I will be your teacher for this class. You may call me Mr. Rashid. Now before we get started on work why don't we introduce ourselves so we will know each other? We will start with you" Rashid said pointing to Relena.

Relena stood up and smiled, "I'm Relena Darlin and I tend to stalk people." She then sat down. This continued on all though class.

"Dorothy Catalonia. I always get what I want," A girl with platinum blond hair and pale blue eyes said and smirked.

Heero stood up; "Heero Yuy, omea o korosu if you're in my way" he sat down.

"Trowa Barton, I'm not much of a talker" Trowa said and sat back down.

Wufei stood up; "Chang Wufei, I fight for honor."

Hilde stood up and smiled, "Hilde Shubeiker, I love to have fun." She winked at some guys and sat down.

"Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie, yep that's me in a nut shell" Dup said giving his trade mark grin.

Quatre stood up, "I'm Quatre." He said not wanting to give away to much, "I play the violin."

Rashid nodded and then looked around the class, "Well that's everyone. Now on to the actual work." He then turned to the board and started the lesson.

A couple of hours later the class was now writing down their homework. "Ok and that's all for today, you may leave and see you tomorrow" Rashid said and sat in his desk as the class left.

Trowa, Heero and Wufei walked out of the class followed by Relena who clung onto Heero's arm.

"I'll see you two later bye!" Hilde said as she left the room with a guy.

Quatre and Duo stood up to leave when Rashid stood up as well, "Master Quatre I have a message for you."

Quatre sighed, "I told you not to call me master."

"I know" Rashid said then grabbed a note from his desk and handed it to him, "It's from Winner corp."

Quatre nodded and took the note as both he and Duo left the class room. "I'm going to my room Duo so I'll meet up with you in the cafeteria later ok?" Quatre said.

"Sure thing Quat, just don't take forever!" Duo said grinning and then walked off.

Quatre walked to his room and put his books away. He then looked at the note and decided to read it. His eyes widened as he read the note. It wasn't good news. Quatre sat on his bed with tears in his eyes. _It wasn't an accident? But why would they want my family dead?

* * *

_

In the cafeteria Duo was getting worried. Quatre normally didn't take this long to do something. Duo walked up to Trowa, Heero and Wufei, "Have you guys seen Quatre?"

They looked at him and shook their head no. "Is there something wrong?" Trowa asked.

Duo thought about it, "Well he got a note from Rashid earlier from winner corp. and he went to his room. Normally he wouldn't take this long and I'm kind of worried."

Heero blinked, "Why would Quatre get a note from winner corp.?" Trowa and Wufei nodded also wanting to know.

"Well I'm not supposed to tell but your going to find out eventually anyway. Quatre got a note from them because they work for him." Duo said.

"What? You mean he's Quatre Raberba Winner?" Wufei asked and Duo nodded. "Then I guess we should see if he's still in his room." The others nodded and the 4 of them headed to Quatre's room.

Duo knocked on Quatre's door, "hey Quat you in there?" He got no answer, "Quat? I'm coming in." he said and opened the door and walked in and the other 3 followed.

They looked around the room and spotted Quatre sitting on his bed. Duo and Trowa walked over to him. Trowa noticed the note on the ground and read it. _What wasn't an accident_? He thought to himself.

"Quat? Hello Quat are you there?" Duo asked moving his hands back and forth in front of Quatre's face. Quatre didn't even blink he just continued to stair at nothing. "Oh man what's wrong with him? Hey what's that Trowa?" Duo asked looking at the thing in Trowa's hands.

"It's a note..." Trowa said before Duo snatched it and read it. His eyes widened.

"Shit no wonder why" Duo said then took out his cell phone, "Hey Rashid we have a problem get to Quat's room now." Duo then sat on Quatre's bed with a frown on his face.

"What's going on Duo?" Heero asked walking over to them. He looked at Quatre and noticed he seemed kind of lifeless. Duo handed him the note. "What wasn't an accident?" he asked.

"About a week ago Quatre and his sister and farther got into a car accident and his farther and sister died. According to that it wasn't an accident, it was intentional. If I'm not mistaken they were also trying to kill Quatre, but most likely failed," Duo said sadly. The 3 nodded and the bedroom door opened and Rashid walked in and closed the door.

"What's wrong with Master Quatre Duo?" Rashid asked looking at Quatre.

"You know the note you gave him earlier?" Duo asked and Rashid nodded, "Well that's what happened read it." Duo said and handed him the note.

Rashid read the note and nodded, "This isn't good" he said then shook Quatre, "master Quatre? Snap out of it" He got no response. "Sorry" he said and slapped Quatre.

Quatre blinked and put his hand on his cheek, "owww" he said and looked around at everyone, "Ummm what's everyone doing here?" he said and wiped his tears away.

"We were worried about you Quat. You didn't show up so we came to see if you were alright and well you weren't" Duo said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you guys... I was just..." Quatre said and stopped remembering the note, "It's my fault their dead."

"No it's not Quatre and you know it now stop blaming yourself," Duo said and Quatre nodded slowly. "Now do you know who sent the note?" Quatre shook his head. "Ok well until we do find out who did I think we should head to class and think about this later ok?"

"That's a good idea" Rashid said and then left the room.

"Hope you're alright Quatre," Wufei said then left.

"We'll see you in class okay Quat?" Duo said and Heero nodded as they left.

Trowa looked at Quatre, "I'll go with you if you want." He said and walked to the bathroom door.

"Thanks Trowa I would appreciate it" Quatre said and smiled as he watched Trowa leave. Quatre then stood up and went onto his computer. He signed in and started a topic.

From: desertprince 'at' sandrock. net

Subject: hi...

Hey... today I found out that the accident that killed my sister and farther was also suppose to kill me as well. How depressing... I should be with them... but I'm still alive... anyway gtg and meet up with a friend for class see ya

Desert Prince

Quatre then signed out and left to wait for Trowa to head to class. Trowa came out and the two of them walked to class in silence.

* * *

**Nikkler:** yes your right it is Relena but war obsessed isn't Zechs and hope you enjoyed this chap (huggles) 

**Rae and Silver:** Im glad you really like it (smiles) hope you enjoy this chap

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** you think so? thanks. hehehe so you think you know who's who eh? tell me then

**Trowa's Tenshi:** thanks Im happy to know you think its cute

Amanda: thanks again for reviews! I plan on updating at least once every 2 weeks or sooner if I can

Quatre: yeah she's busy with school and a project she's doing that her partner isn't helping with

Trowa: Amanda your better off working by yourself on it

Amanda: I know (glops the both of them) your such great friends! anyway see ya! and R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the next part peoples!

Quatre: How come it took you so long to update?

Trowa: /also wants to know/

Amanda: Well I had some projects I had to do so I didn't have time to update sorry!

Quatre: Oh ok that makes sence.

I don't own Gundam Wing even if I wished I did...

_

* * *

_

Last time.....

_**From: desertprince sandrock. net**_

_**Subject: hi...**_

_**Hey... today I found out that the accident that killed my sister and farther was also suppose to kill me as well. How depressing... I should be with them... but I'm still alive... anyway gtg and meet up with a friend for class see ya**_

_**Desert Prince**_

_**Quatre then signed out and left to wait for Trowa to head to class. Trowa came out and the two of them walked to class in silence.

* * *

**_

When Trowa and Quatre reached their class and took seats next to Heero and Duo. Quatre sat down and didn't answer when Duo called his name. Duo sighed and smacked Quatre's head.

Quatre blinked and looked at him, "Sorry Duo I was busy thinking."

"You should pay attention Quat" he said jokingly. Duo then pointed to the teacher who was handing out cards to everyone. "She says we each get a card with a number on it and that will be our partner for this family education thing. We might end up with a guy or girl but either way it sounds cool."

Quatre nodded as he got a number. It was number 4. "Ok class now when I call your number come up here and tells me you name so I know who has what. Then Ill tell you who your partner is for this project." The teacher said and started calling out numbers. The teacher recorded the names down and looked over the list before nodding.

"Ok I've got who you're with. When I call your number come up here and grab an envelope then go to the room indicated in the envelope. Your partner will get the same and meet you there" the teacher said now calling out numbers and giving the envelopes to them.

Quatre got his envelope and headed to room 7 where he was surprised to see Trowa already there. "I guess you're my partner... number 3?" Quatre said and sat down at the table in the middle of the room. Trowa nodded. Quatre smiled and looked in the envelope some more. It told them who there partner's number was and what job you got and how much pay you got and so forth. "Well I guess this won't be so bad being with you" Quatre said.

Trowa came and sat next to him, "No I suppose it won't" he said and took out his envelope. "What is your job? I'm a bodyguard of the ambassador of the colonies."

Quatre looked though his and replied, "wealthy business owner and ambassador to the colonies. Couldn't get anymore right could they? It seems even in class I can't escape my obligations." Quatre smiled and added, "And you're my bodyguard for this so at least it won't be too bad."

"So we won't have to worry about money or where we are going to live. Only our jobs and any other problems we may get." Trowa said going though the rest of his envelope.

The door slid open and in walked both Heero and Duo. "Hey guys looks like were sharing the room with ya" Duo said grinning. He then sat at the other table closely followed by Heero. "So what jobs did you get?" he asked as he and Heero pulled out their envelopes.

"Well I'm a wealthy business owner and the ambassador of the colonies and Trowa is my bodyguard. What about you two?" Quatre asked.

"Heero's a computer technician who works for you and I'm help build things for you" Duo said and smirked, "You pay us well Mr. Winner."

Quatre glared at him playfully and took his envelope. Sure enough it said they work for the ambassador and he did pay them well. "If you want be kept paying that well I wouldn't call me Mr. Winner." Duo grinned but didn't say anything. "I sure have a lot of people working for me." Quatre said giving Duo back his envelope.

Duo grinned and said, "Well at least your not Relena she is the vice foreign minister and she has way more people working for her." Quatre smiled at that. "You and her work together to keep peace in the colonies and Earth though."

Quatre nodded and was about to say something when the door slid open again, "Ok class is over and you may leave" The teacher said.

The 4 of them stood up and left the room heading to their own rooms promising to meet in the cafeteria.

* * *

By the time Quatre got to his room he went online and cheeked his replies.

From: thesilencer heavyarms. net

Subject: Re: hi...

Well if it makes you feel any better were here for you and I'm still here if you want to talk.

The Silencer

From: shinigami deathscythe. net

Subject: Re: hi...

Yeah the silencer is right! Were here for you buddy (grins) right Perfect Soldier?

Shinigami

From: perfectsoldier wingzero. net

Subject: Re: hi...

Baka why wouldn't I agree?

Perfect Soldier

From: shinigami deathscythe. net

Subject: Re: hi...

Umm maybe 'cause you don't agree with anything I say.

Shinigami

From: perfectsoldier wingzero. net

Subject: Re: hi...

Baka I do agree when it's true.

Perfect Soldier

From: shinigami deathscythe. net

Subject: Re: hi...

Are you saying I never say anything right?

Shinigami

From: dragon nataku. net

Subject: Re: hi...

Shut up both of you I'm sure Desert Prince doesn't want to hear you guy's arguing right now.

Dragon

From: doctorpo exoz. net

Subject: Re: hi...

(Hugs dragon) my dragon is right you two we should be helping him not fighting over something stupid.

Doctor Po

From: shinigami deathscythe. net

Subject: Re: hi...

(Sighs) your right we will continue this later then.

Shinigami

From: desertprince sandrock. net

Subject: Re: hi...

Thanks guys you make me feel better (smiles) anyway I got to meet some friends see ya!

Desert Prince

Quatre then signed out and headed to the cafeteria and sat down with Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei. "Hey Quat! Are you feeling any better?" Duo asked the minute he saw him.

"Yeah I am though I have to figure out who did this and stuff" Quatre said and sighed.

"Don't worry we will help you right guys?" Duo asked and the others nodded. Quatre smiled. Perhaps the situation wouldn't be to bad especially with friends by your side.

* * *

**Nikkler: **Nope war obsessed isn't Trieze and I'm not sure why you would hate it... /thinks about it/ Yes poor Quatre how could I be so mean to him? /hugs Quatre/ And they will find out who's who pretty soon so don't worry about it and don't kill them! oh and huggles!

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight: **He will be fine /grins/ after all I wouldn't leave my fav carry in true troble would I?

**GamerPheonix888: **Thanks gamer! Im glad you like it and you'll figure that out later /grins evily/


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples! Sorry it took me so long to update but I had exams and then major family problems that I still have right now but ummm heres the next chapter and I'm sorry about it being short but I thought I'd update now.

Quatre: well at least you did up date or we would be waiting forever to see what eles would happen

Trowa: so how much longer till Quatre and me get to be together?

Me: quiet a while but don't worry it will come. anyway enjoy!

IDON'T OWN GUNDAM WING EVEN IF I WISHED I DID...

* * *

The four of them just sat around talking and eating food. Trowa looked at all of them and thought a bit. For some reason I feel like I know both Quatre and Duo from somewhere but where? He thought to himself. He then glanced at Heero. Heero even seems to know Duo more then he lets on hmm

"Trowa?" Quatre asked staring at him.

Trowa blinked and looked at him realizing that the blonde had been speaking to him, "Yes Quatre?"

"I just asked if you wanted to come with us to play some basketball" Quatre said and smiled. The others looked at Trowa also wondering if he would. Trowa nodded and stood up. "Great lets go!" Quatre said and he and Duo headed outside to the basketball court.

Trowa stopped Heero and Wufei before they left. "Is it just me or does both Quatre and Duo seem familiar from somewhere?" He asked the two of them.

Heero looked at him but didn't reply. He knew who they were both online and off. How could he not when he has known Duo for such a long time? It was Duo who got him into the site in the first place.

Wufei on the other hand thought about it, "They do seem familiar. They are sort of like Desert Prince and Shinigami don't you think?"

Trowa blinked, 'Why didn't I think of that?' he asked himself. "It makes sense. They do seem like them. I guess we are just going to have to find out." Wufei nodded and he and Heero walked outside followed by Trowa.

When the three of them got outside they join Duo and Quatre in the basketball court. There was also a group of girls that was there as well. Looked like it would be guys vs. girls. Boys' team: Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. Girls' team: Hilde, Relena, Sally, Dorothy and Noin. (She's in higher classes then them)

The 10 of them played basketball for a couple of hours the guys winning most of the games. When it came around 6 they headed inside to eat some dinner. After they had finished eating Quatre had left the group and headed to the gardens. Quatre went and sat on one of the benches and stared at some gardenias. Quatre remembered how he had convinced his farther to set up a garden here and to put gardenias in it.

_((Flashback))_

_Chibi Quatre followed his dad into his office and smiled at him. Mr. Winner smiled back at his son and picked him up. "Tell me Quatre what do you think this college would need to be a better place?"_

_Chibi Quatre looked at his dad for a second before looking at the designs for the college. He may have been pretty young but he was very smart for his age and knew exactly what the design showed. Quatre thought for a bit when he remembers Iria telling him that their mother's favorite flower was a gardenia. "Daddy how about a garden with mommy's favorite flowers?"_

_Mr. Winner thought about it before he nodded. Quatre was so much like his mother. They looked similar in looks and they acted similar as well. The both of them loving life and always seeming to enjoy the quietness of a garden. "Very well Quatre. I will have the garden added now why don't you go and join Iria in the garden? She needs help with the gardenias." Quatre smiled and nodded running out of the room._

_((End Flashback))_

Quatre let a tear fall from his eyes before wiping it away. He missed his family dearly. "It was me they were trying to kill and they got killed instead of me" he said sadly and touched one of the flowers.

Trowa walked towards the gardens wanting to enjoy the silence of them when he noticed Quatre on the bench. Trowa walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hey Quatre what are you doing out here?" he asked.

Quatre looked over at Trowa and smiled, "Nothing really just spending time in the gardens." Quatre then stood up, "it's getting late I'll see you tomorrow bye Trowa." He said and walked out of the gardens.

Trowa watched him leave and looked at the gardenias Quatre was staring at. "A gardenia stands for purity and sweet love… interesting choice on a favorite flower." Trowa commented before he too stood up and headed back to his room.

* * *

**Kyaroru-chan: **Your right about war obsessed and now they sort of know who's who Grinshehehe soon they will know for sure.

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight: **Yay another person who has Quatre-kins as their best!

**Nikkler: **You'll figure out soon gives anime smilehehehe and you might kill them cause ummm you think they are stupid for some reason? huggles!

**Kitten-KC:** lol you are so right it is herand im glad you like it!

Yay! now please R&R! and thanks to anyone who reviews I really like when you do that it makes me want to continue this fic. Anyway I'm going to go now see ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi peoples! I've got the next chappie up just for you! I thank GamerPheonix888 for giving me some idea's on this and for bugging me everyday to continue my fics even if I was supose to do my homework. I have good news for you people. My family problems are much better now and it isn't bothering me as much except I may kill my sister for what she did to me today...

Quatre: What she did wasn't funny at all (shakes head) I mean makeing you have a panic attack for now reason!

Trowa: Lets just kill her for the 30mins you suffered panicing and shaking non-stop.

Quatre: Trowa we can't just go and kill her you know.

Me: Yeah your right Quatre... But I will get my revenge on her eventually....

Anything I put about the meanings of flowers is true because I get them from a site. Anything that involes stuff you wouldn't know off by heart I didreserch on. Sounds wierd but I hate getting things mixed up and not actually true unless I make it up.

The Bells of Ireland stand for Good luck.  
The Gardania stands for Purity, Sweet love. It also means Secret love, Refinement and you're lovely thought I only used the first to in my last chap.

I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID

* * *

The next day the group was sitting in the cafeteria eating some lunch. Along with them was the group of girls from the day before and a blond haired guy called Zechs. They were eating in silence when a woman who looked around Treize's age walked over. "I am Lady Une and Mr. Treize has asked to speak with Master Quatre." Quatre sighed and nodded standing up. The other 4 stood up as well bent on going with him. "I'm sorry boys but Mr. Treize wishes to speak to master Quatre alone."

Quatre looked up at her and shook his head, "They are fine to come with me don't worry they wont cause any trouble." Lady Une was about to object but she decided against it after all he was her boss.

"Very well Sir, Mr. Treize is in the gardens," She then walked away and back towards the office in which she came from.

Quatre and the small group headed out to the gardens. When they reached there Treize was sitting by the red roses. "Treize you wanted to see me?" Quatre asked taking a seat on one of the benches. The other 4 only stood behind him.

Treize looked at the group and nodded, "Yes I did but I didn't expect you to bring friends… oh well it wouldn't matter if they heard anyway." He said then sat down on the bench opposite of Quatre. "I'm sure by now you know that you families death wasn't an accident. Well my sources have found out that who ever did it was from the Romefeller foundation. Who exactly, we are not sure." He said then looked at the flowers known as Bells of Ireland, "I hope you figure out the rest and do try to stay alive." He then got up and touched one of the Bells of Ireland before looking at Quatre then started walking away.

Quatre replied, "Thank you…" and then looked at the flowers that Treize had been looking at. _'I thank you Treize for wishing me luck…' _Quatre smiled and stood up. "I'll let you know what I come up with" he said then left the gardens heading to his room. The other four followed him.

When they made it to his room they sat in different places and sat in silence for a bit. Duo then looked up, "So we know the source but not who right? So maybe we should do our own investigation on Romefeller."

Heero looked up, "That's a good idea. I could figure out who here at the school is somehow connected to Romefeller then from there we can ask them if they know anything."

Duo nodded, "Yeah Heero and me can do the research and Trowa and Wufei can do the investigating and Quatre you could put the stuff together and figure it out. What do you think guys?"

The group nodded and Trowa stood up, "It's a good idea and I think it could work but for now shouldn't we be heading to class?" The group jumped up and left grabbing their stuff and heading to class in a hurry.

They made it to class on time and sat in there seats when Mrs. Smith came in. "Good morning class and I hope your ready for you tasks today" she said and took a seat behind her desk. "Today each couple will be given a certain amount of money that's indicated on the cards you had been given yesterday. Then you will proceed to the rooms you were in yesterday to fill out this sheet. Once you have finished that we will continue on our lesson"

Heero, Duo, Trowa and Quatre left and headed to the room they were in the day before. They all sat at the same table looking over the questions on the sheet. "1) when your vacation comes up where do you plan on having it? Well I don't know what this has to do with this class but I wouldn't mind going to Rome or some other place." Quatre said then shrugged as Trowa nodded in agreement and they put that as their answer.

Duo looked at Heero, "How about Six Flags? Or Disneyland? Or how about Hawaii!" Heero glared at him a bit before shrugging. "So I take it that it doesn't matter?" Heero nodded, "Great!" he then put all three down for their choice.

Trowa looked at the next question, "2) how do you plan on paying for this? Well that's a simple question." Quatre nodded in agreement putting down that he could pay in cash if he wanted to.

"Ah no fair you guys are richer then we are" Duo said jokingly then said, "But then again since your good friends you would let us borrow right?" Quatre laughed but nodded, "Good then that's what we will do" Duo then wrote down that they would pay for most of it but borrowing some money from a close friend.

They continued answering these stupid questions when they reached the last one "347) would you have your kids born naturally or as test tubes? Well I dunno about you guys but I think we would go with the test tube since we can't bare children" Duo said scratching his head Heero nodding in agreement.

"Yeah I think we will too right Trowa?" Quatre asked looking at Trowa who wrote down their answer. Quatre smiled, "Well were finally done these questions now we have to head back to class." The others nodded and the 4 of them went back to class where Mrs. Smith was waiting for them.

"Ah I see you four are the first to be done that's good. Now give them to me." They nodded handing her their papers. "Now what I want you to do is with your partner think up whose last name you guys will use and what you would name your child be it a girl or boy. I also want you guys to think of who you would want your child's godparents should be. You got till tomorrow to think about that." Mrs. Smith said and sat back at her desk.

The four of them left heading to their rooms. Heero and Duo left Trowa and Quatre when they reached the 3rd floor. Quatre and Trowa continued on to their rooms where they both went online.

(Desert Prince has just signed in)

(The Silencer has just signed in)

The Silencer: Hi my Prince

Desert Prince: Oh hey Silencer

The Silencer: Can I ask you something?

Desert Prince: Sure ask away

The Silencer: Do you know a Quatre?

Desert Prince: yeah I do… why?

The Silencer: What about a Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei?

Desert Prince: yeah I know them all but why are you asking this?

The Silencer: I think I know who your true identity is then….

* * *

**Nikkler: **lol well they are way more brighter now or at least Trowa is and thanks everything is going better now Huggles!

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight: **yes what I said about the gardanias are true from what the site says at any rate.

**The Chaotic Ones: **You will find out who war obsessed is soon don't worry and no it's none of Quatre's sisters trying to kill him and Im glad you like it.

**fiery-icicles:** Thanks alot for the motivation it helped out alot!

**GamerPheonix888: **There happy? I updated and now I'll work on Friends of the G-boys before you murder me.

And thanks to any reviews I get i really love them and I'm so glade you guys love my fics. Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi peoples! I finally updated though it's a bit short. Guess what today is! It's my Birthday! YAY!!!

Quatre: (hands me a gift) Happy Birthday Amanda

Trowa: yeah Quatre and me got you that. The others helped.

Me: (opens it) WOW!!!! thanks you guys! I love it! (glomps the both of them) Anyway I'm going to go and celerbrate my birthday bye and enjoy!

I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING EVEN IF I WISHED I DID.....

_**

* * *

Last time: **_

_**(Desert Prince has just signed in)**_

_**(The Silencer has just signed in)**_

_**The Silencer: Hi my Prince**_

_**Desert Prince: Oh hey Silencer**_

_**The Silencer: Can I ask you something?**_

_**Desert Prince: Sure ask away**_

_**The Silencer: Do you know a Quatre?**_

_**Desert Prince: yeah I do… why?**_

_**The Silencer: What about a Duo, Heero, Trowa and Wufei?**_

_**Desert Prince: yeah I know them all but why are you asking this?**_

_**The Silencer: I think I know who your true identity is then….

* * *

**_

The Silencer: I think I know who your true identity is then…. Your Quatre Raberba Winner aren't you?

Quatre fell out of his chair and crashed onto the floor. "How'd The Silencer know that?" He asked and sat back in his chair. "Hmmm he could be one of the guys but who… oh wait it has to be Trowa! If it is him then this feeling that I know him when I'm around him actually means something" Quatre the scratched his head, "Hey wait a minute that means I've had a crush on him!" The messenger beeped and Quatre went back to the conversation.

The Silencer: Quatre are you still there?

Desert Prince: Yeah I am… if you know me then you must be someone I know. Are you Trowa Barton?

The Silencer: yes I am… weird how we meet online before we do in real life

Desert Prince: well yeah it is… hey wait if you're the Silencer then that means Perfect Soldier and The Dragon are Heero and Wufei?

Silencer: yes and I presume Shinigami is Duo

Desert Prince: yeah, well dinner should be done by now care to come with me to find the others for some food?

The Silencer: of course my Prince

(Desert Prince has logged off)

(The Silencer has logged off)

Quatre stepped out of his room and over to Trowa's and knocked on the door. Trowa opened the door and stepped out. "So you really are The Silencer then?" Quatre asked hiding his slight blush, he couldn't believe his online crush was someone he called a friend.

Trowa nodded as they walked towards Duo and Heero's room, "Yeah surprising isn't it?"

Quatre smiled and nodded before knocking on Duo's door. Heero opened the door. "Heero? What are you doing here?"

Duo came running over and hugged Heero and smiled at Quatre, "Hey Q-man! What are you and Trowa doing here?"

"We came down to see if you guys wanted to go and eat after all it is about dinner time" Quatre said and shrugged.

"Oh yeah sure we'll come. Why don't you come in for a bit?" Duo said allowing them into the room. Both Quatre and Trowa walked into the room and sat on the bed while Duo and Heero went into Heero's room.

"Heero pass me that will you?" Duo said from the other room.

"Get it yourself baka I'm trying to finish hacking into Romefeller," Heero said from where he was in the room.

"Oh come on Heero, just pass it! Geeze. Man, why did I ever bother meeting you on L2?" Duo mumbled as Quatre and Trowa heard someone walk to the other side of the room. Quatre and Trowa exchanged looks wondering when the other 2 ever met but shook it off as they came in.

"Heero here had been working on your problem and well he got some files of people we should check out. Besides that let's go and eat!" Duo said and dragged Heero out of the room.

Quatre and Trowa smiled at the Face Heero was making as they followed them to the cafeteria. When they reached there they met up with Wufei and Sally who already had food for them.

"I thought you guys would come down for some food so I took the liberty to get you some so you wouldn't have to wait," Wufei explained his reasons and went back to eating his food.

"Thank you Wufei," Quatre said taking a seat next to Trowa. The others nodded in agreement. Quatre ate some of his food before deciding to question Heero on what he's come up with. "So what do you have so far Heero?"

Heero looked up from his food, "I will tell you later but not with this many people around. They may over hear us."

Quatre nodded and sighed as he got back to eating. He wanted this figured out as quickly as he could.

Trowa watched Quatre out of the corner of his eye. If only there was something he could do to make the other a bit happier and solve what's been going on. The small group then just sat around talking for awhile.

* * *

Somewhere in the corner of the cafeteria someone was watching the small group of friends, "Poor Quatre… I'm sorry I can't stop this but beware of the shadows of night" The person then stood up and gave it to her friend Relena to give to them.

* * *

"Heero!" Relena said running over and hugging him. Heero grabbed her arms and pushed her away. She frowned a bit, "Don't worry Heero I'll be seeing you later I have a message for Quatre from a…. relative you never knew you had." She said and handed the note to Quatre before leaving. 

Quatre looked at the note:

_Dear Quatre Raberba Winner,_

_I'm sure you know what's been going on isn't an accident and I know who's behind it. I unfortunately can't tell you for I may get into trouble for just telling you what I am. Your life is in danger and since I can't give you exacts I will tell you this. Beware of the shadows of night. I wish you luck dear Quatre._

_Love always, a protective relative._

Quatre looked up slightly worried. If he got the message right then that meant that something would be happening one of these nights, but when? He didn't know but he would have to find out soon.

* * *

**GamerPheonix888: **Sure you wouldn't i believe you hehehe 

**Nolwe the Lady Dragon: **lol you are right and I hate her too but I decided to be nice to her in this fan fiction.

**Nozomi Anshin: **yep well now they all know!

**Dark Devotions: **ooooo so you have figured out my plan of distruction eh? well no telling! lol.

**Nikkler: **lol yeah I didn't know what other questiond I should pick so ummm yeah and Im glad you like it! Huggles!

**Cere:** lol I had to stop because I had other things to do too.

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight: **lol yep I was thinking of makeing them wait awhile but I decided against that and it's not a problem.

**The Chaotic Ones: **yep he figured it out hehehehe and it is sweet.

**Rae and Silver: **I'm glad you love it that much.

Thanks for the reviews I really love them please R&R!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey peoples sorry for the really long wait for the update sweatdrops I've been bust with a bunch of crap like the computer needing to be fix to being depressed and school and what not. Anyway please injoy and dun forget to R&R!

_**

* * *

Last time:**_

_**Quatre looked at the note:**_

_**Dear Quatre Raberba Winner,**_

**_I'm sure you know what's been going on isn't an accident and I know who's behind it. I unfortunately can't tell you for I may get into trouble for just telling you what I am. Your life is in danger and since I can't give you exacts I will tell you this. Beware of the shadows of night. I wish you luck dear Quatre._**

_**Love always, a protective relative.**_

**_Quatre looked up slightly worried. If he got the message right then that meant that something would be happening one of these nights, but when? He didn't know but he would have to find out soon._**

Quatre sighed a bit and put the note away to bring it up later when they got to his room or something. He then looked up at the others as they were all finishing eating. He smiled, "should we get going guys?" The others nodded and when they finished they all go up and went up to Heero's room. Once they all got settled down comfortable Quatre pulled the note out, "Guys I think something is going to happen soon..." he showed them the note.

Heero thought a bit, "we will have to watch out for you until we can sort all of this out. Trowa's room is next to yours so maybe we should let him watch out for you. Is that alright Trowa?" Trowa nodded and smiled slightly. Heero nodded then took out his laptop. He typed a few things before turning it around for the others to see, "I did some research on the Romefeller foundation. There is a couple of student here who transfered from there. There's Dorothy Catalinia, Mark Sanders and Trisha Varton. If we split up in teams of 2 we can interview them all this weekend without much trouble. Wufei you can get Sally to help out right? This may be a change in plans but it would be faster"

Wufei looked at Heero and nodded, "Of course she will Yuy"

"then it's settled" Heero said and printed out some information on each handing them out. "how about we meet back here as soon as we are done? Till then we should all get some sleep." The others nodded and they all headed off to their own rooms.

(Authors Note: sorry guys I'm not to great with the planing of things so yeah... hope you don't mind to much)

* * *

"Duo shut up I'm trying to think here" Heero said a little angry as he was typing away on his laptop. Duo shut his mouth and watched him. Heero then put it in a carrying bag and headed off to Mark Sanders room. Duo followed him.

As they got there Duo knocked on the door. A guy with Orange hair and green eyes answered the door and raised an eyebrow, "whoa what are you guys doing here? man its freakin to early for you guys to be up and about!"

Duo shook his head, "listen its noon already its not early. Now if you don't mind we would like to ask you some questions."

Mark shrugged and let the two of them into his room. He then sat down in a chair staring at the two of them, "so what is it you would like to ask?"

Heero looked at him some what coldly, "we are... doing a project on Romefeller and we thought that people from Romefeller would know more about it... so we've come to you to ask questions about it" Mark nodded and leaned back in his chair. Heero stared at him, "first question... what are the top plans at Romefeller for this month?"

Mark thought about it a bit then looked at them, "oh thats easy. They are trying to get rid of the so called 'great' winners. Bah if you ask me they are just a bunch of lousy good for nothings."

Duo nodded writing that down not being happy with some guy saying his best bud was a good for nothing. "Can you tell me about..."

Both Heero and Duo continued to interview Mark before politely leaving saying they had others to meet up with. They went back to Heero's room to wait for the others who were doing their own interviews.

* * *

**The Chaotic Ones: **Yes it is Dorothy good job on figuring it out heh heh... (opens package over due) wow thanks! I like love these plusies! ha ha

**Dark Devotions: **ha ha sorry I'll let you guess next time and not tell you if you're right or not heh heh and I'm glad you like me fan fic and sorry for the late update.

**Nikkler: **lol Heero and Duo weren't doing much in that room or were they? you may never know XD Yeah Dorothy is man you peoples are pretty good at figuring this stuff out lol huggles ya back!

**Crystal Ketchum Darklight:** ha ha my english isn't that great either but I don't really care heh heh

**ZaKai: **Thanks heh heh hope you don't mind this chapter to much o.O I don't think it's to good.

**Schizo the Mentally Disturbed: **ha ha to some it was obviouse who warobsessed was heh heh

**Rae and Silver:** lol I love Quatre he's like the best ha ha and I'm glad you love my fic heh heh makes me happy.

Lena: I'm not that great of a write to be honest (rubs back of head) I suck... unless I write it late at night or when Gamer ish bugging me to work on these but yeah... anyway glad you like it.

**Fallen Angel0: **Nah I dun think Heero and Duo make the cutest couple but I'll let you think so XD I know some carrys are OOC but meh I had to make them like that or umm I dunno it wouldn't work out right maybe? I guess it did take them a bit to long to figure things out but meh... Some how I knew you woul point out spelling errors ha ha you always do and I'm trying to work on that but it's not like I'm a great speller or anything and I don't have any good speller willing to proof read these for me... hope you enjoy this pathetic update.

Thanks so much for your reviews and I am really sorry for the late update.


End file.
